


Forever you Said

by FastRedWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Memories, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastRedWolf/pseuds/FastRedWolf
Summary: You swore we'd be together forever. A promise I  never believed you'd break but here we are, in the ruins of our perfect little town.





	Forever you Said

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to the song "Forever you said" by Peter Gundry. It's a great emotional song that sets up a somber atmosphere. I encourage you to listen to it, as really sets the mood.

You spoke it like a promise, but here we are now. Among ash and rumble, that once made our beautiful home. Now in ruins, we stand and stare at the horror that we created.

It was never meant to happen but perhaps, it was inevitable in the end. The sun sets, casting our old town into darkness with no moonlight as a guide. 

You swore that we would be together forever, ruling side by side with good intent. Yet I was left behind, as you carried onwards towards the foreseeable end. 

What happened to our promises, that we whispered into the night sky during that magical day?

Did you lie about it all? The days spent together, a fake fantasy, that I hoped and dreamed was true?

The town was so beautiful and peaceful. You said that we would watch it grow, until time had run out for us. To see the people flourish, in the perfect place without the worry of war. 

We grew further apart as the days went by, the stress of appeasing the neighbours doubled as tensions grew tenfold.

They were afraid of us or was it, that you were scared of the possibilities? The paranoia of others betraying the town, etched into your mind.

Why did you leave me all alone? So many times, we declared that we wouldn't part, for we already knew the pain of loneliness.

Memories of us and the town, so bitter sweet. However, I can't bare to forget them. As I know, I will never have a fraction of that blissful peace ever again. 

The broken promises linger around the ruined town, colours drained to lifeless grey. Light, no longer reflected happiness but sorrow and heartbreak instead.

There is nothing left for me here. 

You made sure of that. After you disappeared into the night sky, with a final farewell. 

I suppose, I should move on but the dream we created still brings me back. We made a great pair but why could it not last?

Tears run freely, as I gaze over the remains of our old heaven. You said it so many times and with such certainty that I didn't question it, until now.

All I have left of you, is the ruins and the carved stone. I wanted to go together but fate would not allow me so. Will I see you on the other side? Are you still waiting or are you truly gone?

I stare at the blurry markings in grief and imagine reuniting once more. I want to be together again, to hear the whispers of forever love and hope once more.

I wish it was easy to see you again in person, as it is in memories. What a sorrowful ending fate has given us.

Forever you said. 

Forever will I remember the joyful times we spent together, in the fantasy like town we made as one. May we meet again, in another time.


End file.
